


My Mistress and The Symphony

by BloodyAbattoir



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Horror, Mental Instability
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-25
Updated: 2013-03-25
Packaged: 2018-02-05 11:51:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1817509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodyAbattoir/pseuds/BloodyAbattoir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An unpredictable, beautiful killer. The perfect combination.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Mistress and The Symphony

Lightning is a truly beautiful thing. Pure white light exploding in branching lines across a dark sky. Sometimes, it'll be a shade of blue, r even purple, and if you're really lucky, you'll see a streak of red in the sky.   
  
But besides that, do you know why I love lightning? It's unpredictable for starters. But more than that, it's lethal. A single strike can kill a gull grown horse. An unpredictable, beautiful killer. The perfect combination.   
  
They say lightning never strikes twice, but they're wrong. For the record, this house has been struck over a dozen times in the past year or so, courtesy of my lightning rod. Tonight, there's supposed to be a fierce storm, with a lot of lightning. What's this mean for you? It means that in theory, I can kill you tonight.   
  
You don't look too comfortable on that table. I'd untie you, but you'd run away. And yes, that table IS connected to my lightning rod. Scared? It's OK. As a child, I used to fear storms due to the thunder. But now, I'm in love with them.   
  
Can you hear the rumble of the storm approaching? It's pure music to my ears. Don't you like it? No? Too bad. This is my symphony, and your funeral song. It's fitting, don't you think?  
  
The rain starts, and the lightning cracks, adding it's voice to the drumming thunder. Soon enough, your cursing changes to screams as lightning hits the rod, sending a shock of electricity through your body. You screams lend another layer to the melody, and my maniacal laughter completes the ensemble.  
  
But all too soon, you're dead, fried from the inside out, and my beloved symphony, and my mistress, the lightning, are moving away. You're the 11th victim of mine. My beautiful love, the lightning, as unpredictable as she is, she's helped me kill all my victims, including your predecessors.   
  
But barely after my symphony has left, I find myself missing It, especially that beautiful glowing electricity. I know it won't be long before I'm looking for my next victim.


End file.
